


one last set

by saintvaast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvaast/pseuds/saintvaast
Summary: but despite all of this, all kageyama could think about was that he wanted to toss to hinata one last time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	one last set

**Author's Note:**

> it is 4:30. in the morning. this is short. this is stupid. but i had the idea so i wrote the fic. whoop de doo. enjoy.

the coughing was not supposed to happen here. it wasn't supposed to get worse. it wasn't supposed to happen, now, why now? he hacked endlessly, causing a stir around him. he could barely hear their words, the petals were coming. and with the petals, the thorns. he reeled over, the pain becoming too much to bear. the teammates around him shouted and came to his side. but the pain drowned them out. he could feel the flowers making their way up his throat, his gag reflex screaming. it was like tickling, but painful in every possible way. they climbed, and behind them the vines grew. he wasn't coughing anymore. only gagging and gaping like a fish out of water. he couldn't breathe. this wasn't right. it couldn't end like this. not here, not now. not in the middle of the most important game of their lives. tears found their way to his eyes. why did this have to happen to him? why him? why? what made the universe think that he was deserving of this punishment? he couldn't feel the hands all over him, trying to do something to save him. the flowers were spilling out and covering the floor beneath him, blood splattering in between them. an endless supply of them, too many to fit inside of him, flowers bloomed inside of him and spilled out, only living to grow and torture him. torture him for loving. it was horrifying. the pain was too much for one person. he was writhing, unable to feel, only for the pain in his lungs, his throat, his mouth, his head, his heart. he was sobbing at this point, but time was nothing now. there was only pain, only the flowers, only the vines. the orange blossoming hydrangeas just like his hair, the golden daffodils like his auriferous eyes, the black of his uniform blooming in roses, the white of his smile in lilies, the pink of his cherry blossom cheeks floating gently to the blood-soaked floor. everything he loved about him, falling out of his mouth in mortifyingly beautiful cascades of flowers and petals. he still couldn't breathe. the vines were crawling up his throat and into his mouth, and they tugged at the corners of his lips. yet in all this, the only thing kageyama could think about was that he wanted to set for hinata one last time. just one more. throw a perfect set to him one last time to see that beautiful smile before he let go. but it was too late for that. kageyama wasn't the type of person to give up, but even he knew when things were impossible. so he slipped. he let himself slip away. and he attempted to breathe no more. 

hinata stared at the body of his friend. face mangled and scratched, flowers surrounding him, medics taking him away, perfect hands still and unmoving. hinata couldn't comprehend the situation, it was all unreal. his friend was dead. kageyama's dead body was being taken away. it had happened in less than two minutes. the coughing, then the blood, then the flowers, then the vines, and then he went still. hinata was blank faced. the moment kageyama's body was out of sight, hinata broke out in sobs, falling to his knees, world around him falling apart. kageyama was dead, and it all happened in two minutes. kageyama would never breath again. never speak again. never set again. never grow. never graduate. never he would never live his life. he was dead. hinata sobbed into suga's shoulder, unsure where it had come from but uncaring as he shook and yelled, clutching suga close, yelling into the fabric of the black karasuno uniform. his mind circled and repeated on loop. everything that happened around him was blurry. time didn't exist. he was in suga's arms. he was on the bus. he was at home. he was curled up in his blankets. he was gone.


End file.
